


Buttons

by discogirlcomingthrough



Series: Parapines [4]
Category: Coraline - Fandom, Gravity Falls, ParaNorman, Parapines - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discogirlcomingthrough/pseuds/discogirlcomingthrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set when they're 14 (two years on from my first story)</p><p>Norman froze to the spot as his eyes grew wide with fear. The hairs on the back of his neck tingled and stood up nearly as straight as the hair on his head. He was paralyzed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologise for how long it's taken me to write a new story. I've been dealing with some family issues and finishing my first year of university. My Dad passed away two months ago and I've been grieving and trying to help my family out as much as I could and just haven't had time to write. I still have a lot of One Shot story ideas, but this one has been stuck in my head for a while now so I decided to write it up and publish it and come back to the One Shot stories at a later time.

Buttons

Chapter 1:

It was like any other day in Gravity Falls. Normal. Well, normal enough for this town. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It was rather boring, actually. Not ordinary for this town at all, come to think of it.

A little after three, the sun began to weaken over the woods of Gravity Falls. Three best friends somberly wandered back to the Mystery Shack after a tedious day at school. Two of the three were twin brother and sister Dipper and Mabel Pines. Both had quite long chestnut hair and hazel eyes and were both a little short for their age of 14 (and a half, as Dipper would remind everyone). Dipper covered up his shaggy, unkempt hair by wearing a white and blue baseball cap with a pine tree on it (their family crest) whilst Mabel's neat and perfect hair was held up with a pink headband that matched her homemade sweater. The other boy walking alongside them was much taller than the other two by at least a foot (not including his black hair which stood up straight on the top of his head pointing towards the sky without the need of any hair products) was called Norman Babcock. He had only recently turned 14 himself. Even though it was quite warm in the spring breeze, he still wore his favourite red jacket zipped up to his neck and worn out blue jeans.

A little over two years ago, Norman moved to Gravity Falls following an incident that involved him, an angry, misunderstood poltergeist and a group of stupid un-dead people. After the incident, the family decided it would be best to leave that town and move to a smaller town where Norman had a better chance at a normal life.

But little did they know of the mysteries that Gravity Falls held.

At least, the mysteries it held any other day than today.

Life hadn't always been the easiest for Norman. Since he was very young, he had a gift that no other person he knew possessed; he could see ghosts. But not ghosts of every single person who had ever died, just the ghosts of people who could not move on, who were chained to this world to complete their unfinished business.

Back in his hometown of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts, nobody believed him. They thought he was a freak, insane, a liar. Nobody took the time to get to know him or his gift. Even his own father didn't want to know him. He had only one friend in the world; his cousin Coraline. They were inseparable. They would always play and sing and dance with each other until their stomachs hurt with the laughter. Life was bearable when they were together until that horrible day when his Aunt and Uncle decided to move and Coraline had to follow. They were just like his father; they never had time for Coraline. They were too busy with their work to care about her. She was just as alone as Norman was. He guessed that one day she just had enough of being alone and decided to run away. Nobody has seen or heard from her since. It happened was when Norman was 9 and she was 11. He knew no one was really looking for her. Around the time she disappeared, another boy had disappeared too. He could never remember the name of the other child, but he knew they were neighbours. Or at least that’s what the newspapers had said. His mother tried very hard to hide the article from him because of how upset he had become, but it didn’t stop him from finding it. There was a quote in there from the boy’s grandma saying she knew they had been stolen, just like her sister very many year’s earlier.

The following years, Norman never had a friend who was alive. Every day he was bullied and hurt by people who didn't have the time of day for him; from people who just didn't understand. He wanted them all to suffer like he suffered, but there was no point in wishing for that. He was too kind of a boy to want to hurt anybody. One day, a sweet lad named Neil decided to invite him over to his house to get to know him. Norman wasn't sure why Neil wanted him as a friend (especially after his jock-star brother had told Neil that he shouldn't be friends with 'freak's' like him), but he was glad he did. Neil was smaller than the Pine's twins. His cheeks were chubby and soft like a babies and he suffered from a lot of allergies. People would always bully him, too, because they thought he was too inadequate and couldn't defend himself - but they were totally wrong. Neil was one of the toughest people that Norman knew and would always protect his friends.

Though, not very long after becoming friends with Neil did that horrible night with the Witch’s Curse arrive. A month or so later his parents decided it would be best to pack up the house and dragged them down to Oregon. Norman feared the worst that everything would go back to how it was before Neil became his friend. He made sure they stayed in contact with each other and still invite's him down to stay over at every opportunity. Though he feared the worst, nothing of the sort happened to him. Within the first hour of his first day at his new school, Norman already had more friends than he had ever had before.

The first lesson he had was science with Mr. Bulmoth. Everyone had to group off in teams of two or three. This wasn't a great start for him since he hadn't met anybody. He placed his arms over his head as he lightly bashed it against his desk wishing for the day to be over already. However, to his surprise, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Turning to meet the eyes of the tapper, he felt as if he was suddenly punched in his stomach. His cheeks flushed beetroot red. He wasn’t sure what this feeling was that spread over him. It felt warm and tingly. Slightly panicking that he had been possessed, he gulped.

"Hi! I'm Dipper Pines!" The young boys voice cracked "Want to be my partner?" Stuttering his words, he replied.

“Erm … yeah. Yes … I’m Norman.”

And that was it. Dipper stuck with Norman like glue for the rest of the day, introducing him to his twin sister Mabel and her two best friends Candy and Grenada at lunch time, and then offered to invite him back to their home for tea. Norman had never felt this happy in his life. When Neil came over, he introduced them all to him and they welcomed him into their lives with open arms. They all still speak to him via text messaging, too, which made Norman elated. For two years he has his own family of friends - and even his first crush that he had yet to mess up.

"Man, I am so bored!' Dipper complained. "Today was the most boringest day ever!"

"Pshhh, boringest" Mabel snorted to herself. "You're funny."

"Can we please do something tonight, guys? Anything! Suggestions! Mabel?" Dipper pleaded with his sister.

"Hmmmm ..." She pondered long and hard, stroking her chin as if she was playing with a beard that wasn't there. Snapping her fingers, she excitedly sung, "let's give waddles a makeover!"

Without much enthusiasm, Dipper denied that thought. "We did that last week! Nor-my-man!" He shouted, causing Norman to blush slightly under his pale white skin. _'Norm_ **my** _man'_ he quietly thought. "Tell me you have an idea of something we can do tonight?"

"I ... don't know? M ... maybe we could ... all ... watch a movie or ... something?" Norman asked more than suggested. Dipper shook his head.

"What's wrong with us, guys?!" Dipper cried. "We're usually never bored! How have we run out of things to do?!" Reaching into his vest pocket, he pulled out a book that had a hand with 6 fingers and the number 3 on the front. Aimlessly flicking through the book, Dipper prayed he could find something worth investigating. Alas, he could not.

"Ughhh" he grumbled.

"Come on, Dip Dip!" Mabel smiled. "We can put on a show! We can all put on costumes and perform musicals! Oh oh OH!" She shrieked. "And you can perform the lamby lamby dance for Normy!"

"Yeah!" Norman half joked, but half really wanted to see it. Dipper huffed at his expense and crossed his arms.

"Never."

"Tut, boring." Mabel groaned as she pushed her grumpy brother in his arm. "My act would be the best! I would dress waddles up as Sandy the dog and perform Annie!" Taking in a deep, over exaggerate breath, Mabel began to sing (more scream) down her brothers ear "THE SUN WILL COME OUT TOMORROW!! BET YOUR BOTTOM- Haha! Bottom!" Mabel fell to the floor cackling over such a childish thing. Norman smacked his hand over his mouth and spurted his laughter out over it.

Dipper with his arm's still crossed, tried as hard as he could not to smile, but couldn't help but laugh at his sister and friend's amusement. Tears began streaming down Mabel's face as she rolled around in the mud smacking down on the floor hard.

"Haha! Oooooh! Oh, I'm a comedy genius!" She praised herself as she calmed her giggles. Happily smiling, Dipper held out a hand for his sister and pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah, yeah..." Turning back to his friend beside him, Dipper smiled. "Nor-my-man! Are you staying over tonight?"

"We can really perform musicals! You know you wanna see me do Annie!" Mabel cheered, nudging him lightly in his arm.

"That is tempting..." Norman giggled at his two best friends. He enjoyed staying over at their home; it got him away from his for a while.

He never enjoyed going home: his father wasn't very understanding of him and would always make Norman feel embarrassed for existing; his mother was lovely and caring but still made Norman feel uncomfortable if he ever brought up his gift; his sister was never home to see since she was too busy with her friends these day's; the only person he enjoyed seeing was his grandma who came with them when they moved. She died many years earlier, but she was still chained to this plane to look out for Norman. Other than her, no one believed him about his gift until he met Dipper and Mabel who thought it was the most _‘coolest thing ever’_!

"Go on..." Dipper urged him nudging him in his other arm with a smile. Returning the smile a little wider than was necessary, he sweetly nodded.

"Oh, okay then! I'll have to ring my Mum when I'm back at yours, though"

"Yes!" The twins hi fived in the air, causing Norman to blush slightly.

They fell peacefully silent as they continued to follow the path back to the shack.

A few moments later, Mabel piped up.

"Normy! You never told us! What would you perform?" She glowed. Dipper, slightly more curious then he felt he should have been, glanced at him sideways causing Norman to blush even harder.

"Oh ... m ... me? I ... I guess ... I'd properly ... Erm … well … my friend used to make me watch … and sing ... songs from … Oliver?" He winced. "N ... not like I would ... perform ... it now …"

"Still secretly listening to that musical, Norman? Geez, I thought you’d grow out of that!” A voice from behind them joked.

Norman froze to the spot as his eyes grew wide with fear. The hairs on the back of his neck tingled and stood up nearly as straight as the hair on his head. He was paralyzed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why wouldn't Norman tell him about her? They were best friends they told each other everything! Did he not trust Dipper? Or did he feel like this girl wasn't important enough to talk about? He hoped it was the latter, but since they hadn't let go of each other yet, he feared it wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's been awhile since I've update/wrote any stories, I thought I might as well post two chapters tonight just to say thanks for being patient with me!

Chapter 2:

"Still listening to that musical, Norman? Geez, I thought you’d grow out of that!” a voice from behind them joked.

Norman froze to the spot as his eyes grew wide with fear. The hairs on the back of his neck tingled and stood up nearly as straight as the hair on his head. He was paralysed. The once redness in his cheeks drain to a sick pale colour. Both of the twins stopped and stared at Norman with worried looks on their faces.

"Honestly, Norman! And you’re still blaming me for it. Typical. "

Frantically, he searched the twin’s faces for signs that they heard the voice behind them too. Could they hear it? Was there really a person stood behind them? Or was it a ghost only he could see and hear? He dreaded the idea that it was a ghost. He couldn't handle that.

Slowly, Dipper moved closer to Norman and placed an open palm on his shoulder. With panic in his eyes, Dipper soothingly asked Norman if he was alright. Struggling to meet his friend’s gaze, Norman let a loose tear roll.

"Erm ... Dipper? ... Is ... is there a person behind ... us? Can ... you see them?" He whispered under his breath.

"What, do mean the girl stood behind you? Of course we can see her!" Mabel shouted joyously. "Hi!!” She waved “I'm Mabel! I love your hair! OH MY GOSH IT IS SO AWESOME I WISH MY HAIR WAS LIKE THAT OH WOW-"

"Mabel! Stop!" Dipper shouted to silence his sister. Throwing an evil look at her, he softly returned his gaze to Norman's pasty face.

Dipper removed his hand from Norman's shoulder. He began to hastily turn to meet the eyes of the girl. With little that 100 yards apart from each other, the girl barely waved. Norman's eyes began to stream down his cheeks. Without hesitation, Norman leapt from his spot and threw his arms around the girls’ neck and pulled her in to a tight embrace. He could no longer hold back his tears and he began to bawl his eyes out over her shoulder. Tenderly, the girl stroked her arms up his back and around his waist, securing her grasp and pitching his jacket at both sides. She couldn't hold back her sobbing any long either and began to let them fall.

"I ... I thought..." Norman forced in-between gasps of air "I ... I thought you were ... dead!"

"I'm ... sorry, Norman" she whimpered back to him, nuzzling her head in his neck.

"I ... don't ... care, you're ... alive!"

Slightly pulling away from their grip, the girl grabbed a hold of Norman's cheeks, pulled his head slightly down and pressed her lips hard onto his forehead before returning to the cuddle.

Dipper stood eyes locked on their affectionate hug and kiss. He felt his hands clenching by his side and his face burning red as his blood boiled under his skin. Mabel noticed her brothers’ discomfort. Softly, she whispered to him.

"Dip, calm down ... you're shaking!" A scared look sprawled across her face. Dipper looked away from Norman and his _'friend'_ and down to his quivering hand. With a gasp of shock, he let his hand loosely fall flat out.

"S...sorry" he whispered back to Mabel. "I ... I don't know ... what came over me."

And he didn't. He didn't have any idea why he felt so angry. But Mabel knew. She knew he was jealous; jealous of this girl that he didn't even know; jealous of the fact she had Norman crying and clinging onto her; angry because he didn't know a thing about her; and sad because Norman had never mentioned there ever being a girl in his life. Norman knew all about Dipper and the crush he has on Wendy, so why wouldn't Norman tell Dipper about his obvious crush?

Why wouldn't Norman tell him about her? They were best friends they told each other everything! Did he not trust Dipper? Or did he feel like this girl wasn't important enough to talk about? He hoped it was the latter, but since they hadn't let go of each other yet, he feared it wasn't.

Mabel delicately placed her hand inside her brother’s and kindly squeezed it. Dipper unwillingly moved his eyes away from Norman to his sister. Softly grinning, she looked uneasy. If only for a second, Dipper returned her smile and rolled his eyes playfully.

“Don’t know why I got annoyed then” He breathed. “Why hasn’t he told me about this friend?” With a tilt of her head, she smiled even wider. The only other person who knew Norman had a crush on Dipper was Mabel herself after one sleepover when Norman accidently mutter Dipper’s name whilst he was asleep. After confronting him when they were on their own, he blushed like he had never blushed before and begged her not to say anything. Mabel made a pinkie promise and swore on all of the yarn in the world and on her precious pet Waddles.

Dipper never showed any signs that he ever liked Norman in return. Until this moment of pure jealousy. Dipper glared at his sister with a bewildered look.

“What? What are you smiling about?” He questioned confusingly. Mabel shook her happy head.

“Oh, nothing, bro bro.” Returning their gaze back to Norman and the mystery girl, Mabel decided to break their little stalemate. “AHEM!”

“Huh?” Norman mouthed as he barely pulled away from his friend. Peering over his shoulder, he saw that the twins were still stood their glaring at him. “O…oh … sorry” He shyly said, brushing his hand through the back of his hair. Wiping the tears away from his face, he grabbed his friend’s hand and pulled her over to Dipper and Mabel. Dipper’s stomach flipped in pain.

“T … this is Coraline.” He happily said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper folded his arms slightly bothered by this girl in front of him. Skimming over her, he noted that her yellow rain coat and Wellington boots were extremely muddy as if they hadn’t been washed for a very long time. An old, tatty Japanese school hat covered up her short shockingly blue hair. He began to squint at the girl. She wasn’t good news.

Chapter 3:

“Caroline?” Dipper asked confused.

“COR-aline” she corrected. “Not Caroline, Coraline. Coraline Jones.”

Dipper folded his arms slightly bothered by this girl in front of him. Skimming over her, he noted that her yellow rain coat and Wellington boots were extremely muddy as if they hadn’t been washed for a very long time. An old, tatty Japanese school hat covered up her short shockingly blue hair. He began to squint at the girl. She wasn’t good news.

“What kind of name is Coraline?” He scoffed. She scrunched her eyes at him.

“Oh, does my name sound silly to you? Sorry, I didn’t catch yours.”

“Dipper Pines.” He stated.

“Oh, I figured it’d be something like that.” She mocked him. “Dipper’s a far more sensible name.” She sarcastically said and brushed Dipper off. Norman stared between the two of them with sorrow. Dipper, being clearly offended, lowered his eyebrows at her. Hoping his twin agreed with his dislike, he looked over to Mabel whose hands were covering her cheeks as she was looking upon ‘ _Coraline’_ with wonderment.

“You’re so pretty!” Mabel cooed. Coraline looked shakily at Norman then back at Mabel.

“Oh … erm, thank … you?” She asked. "Mabel, wasn't it?"

"Yes! I really do love your hair, how do you get it so ... blue?" she pried. Dipper elbowed Mabel in her ribs causing her to yelp.

"Stop being creepy!" he groaned. Coraline laughed, "It's okay." Awkwardly shifting her weight, she concentrated on Norman. "So … erm … Norman, would you like to ... go for a walk? I think there's a lot for us to catch up on,” she proposed.

"Yeah! Erm ... we could go now … if you want?" He grinned at Coraline to Dipper's dismay.

"But ... but, Norm, buddy ... you're supposed to be sleeping over at ours?" He pleaded.

Norman's happiness flattened at Dippers comment. "Oh ... oh yeah..." He sighed awkwardly running his hand through his hair again. "Erm..." He wanted to go over to twins home and have a good time, but he wanted to talk to Coraline. He needed to talk to her. "I...”

"N'aww, it’s okay, Normy!" Mabel pitched in. "You go hang out with Coraline! You can come around later if you want too. Both of you can!" She offered. A grin beamed across his face.

“R … really? You guys don’t mind?” He cheered.

“Course not! Right Dipper?” Dipper didn’t reply. He was glaring unintentionally at Coraline. He didn’t trust her. She looked as if she was an older than them, possibly around 15 - 16. If Norman was crying at her return, then clearly it was obvious this girl was no good. _Right?_ “Dipper!”

“Huh? Oh … yeah.” He agreed hastily. He didn’t actually know what he was agreeing too.

“Great! So come later, yeah, Normy? Let us know if you can’t, okay?” Mabel smiled sweetly. Smiling and nodding to Mabel, he grabbed a hold of Coralines hand.

“L … let’s go!” As Norman led Coraline and trudged deeper into the woods, Dipper stared at Mabel.

“Oh, so we’re not good enough anymore, huh?” He whined. Mabel chuckled and continued walking to the shack.

“Don’t be such a jelly jelly, Dip Dip.”

***

Silently, they walked side by side. Neither of them knew how to start the conversation. Norman’s hand was permanently fixed to the back of his hair. Tugging on the bottom of her raincoat, Coraline attempted to speak.

“So …” She stuttered. “Your friend’s seem … nice?”

“Where’ve you been, Coraline?” He erupted. A little taken back by his own outburst, he grabbed the joint of his arm and began to roughly rub it. “S … sorry.” He shyly apologised.

“No, it’s okay …” She sighed. “It’s … kind of a complicated story. You probably won’t believe me if I told you.”

Norman chuckled slightly. “I think … I can handle it.” He smirked.

“Well … when I moved to the Pink Palace, that’s the name of the place we moved to, thing’s turned strange …” Norman looked dazed. “Mum and Dad were so busy all the time and I hadn't made any friends yet …” She confessed. Norman frown.

“I know that feeling.” He whispered. Linking her arm around his, she smiled sweetly to him.

“They were all jerks for not being friends with you, though. But you seem to have some good friends now.” She grinned. “Even that Dipper guy seemed … okay; if a little odd.”

“He’s not odd!” He defended. “He’s my best friend!” Coraline looked pleased.

“Well good! I’m glad you’ve got some real friends finally, even if it did take a gazillion years,” She laughed. Norman faintly nudged her arm. “Is there anybody special in your life then? A girlfriend maybe? Possibly that Mabel?” She subtly tried to change the conversation. Norman stared at her wide-eyed. Without meaning to, he started to cackle. Bending forward, he removed his arm from Coralines and wrapped it around his stomach trying to control himself. Coraline stood bewildered. “What? What did I say?”

“Oh … I’m … I’m sorry!” He wiped his eyes. He couldn't help but laugh at the idea that Coraline thought Norman liked Mabel. Not because it was impossible for anyone to like Mabel; she was the sweetest, funniest girl he knew. It was amusing to him because she got the wrong twin. Finally calming himself down, he shook his head. “No … no, I don’t like Mabel like that.” He smiled. Coraline stared.

“Erm … okay. Well, is there anyone else?” she pestered. Norman fell eerily silent. “Cousins have to tell each other everything, you remember the vow!” She told him, using her finger to trace a cross over his chest. Turning red, Norman pinched the sleeve of his jacket. All signs of laughter had evaporated and turned to fear.

“Well … erm.” He awkwardly started, avoiding eye contact. “There’s this guy-GIRL! Girl …” he quickly corrected turning bright pink, hoping she hadn't noticed, but she had.

“Guy?” She rhetorically mouthed to herself. Looking behind her then back at Norman who had slowed down his pace, the corners of her mouth curved upwards. Pretending as if she hadn’t heard what he had said, she swayed back and forth “Oh. Okay then … so this _‘girl’_ … are two you close?” Norman nodded. “Hmmm … well that’s good. Does _‘she’_ know?” He shook his head. “Ah right … _does ‘she’_ wear a silly gilet and a dumb blue hat?”

“It’s not silly …” He stopped. Mischievously smiling at him, Coraline winked and continued to walk ahead of him.

“So, Dipper then?” She skipped. “He needs to learn my name if he’s going to be my cousin in law.” Turning beetroot red, he smacked his palm on his face.

“Don’t … tell anyone, please?” He begged.

“Like I would!” She beamed. Shaking his confused little face, he ran to catch up with her.

“What about you?” He prodded. “Do you have anyone special?” Coraline pondered for a moment.

“No, not really. Things have been so … hectic. I just haven’t had time for anything like that. I’ve just been trying to survive.” Norman looked confused.

“So, carry on your story.” He demanded.

"Yeah, so anyway; thing's got really weird when I moved. I met this guy whose grandma owned the Pink Palace and he found a doll version of me. I know, creepy right? So he thought he'd give it to me as a gift ... but it turned out not to be so ... fantastic. See, it was a little spy, spying on how unhappy I was. And when I fell asleep at the night time..." She stopped. Norman didn't make a sound. He let her finish. Laughing slightly, she continued, "Oh, this sounds so stupid and far fetched but I promised it happened!" She insisted.

"I'll ... believe you. Weirder things have happened to me, so go on,” he ordered.

"Okay ... well, I was taken to ... a kind of ... alternative world." She hesitated. She couldn't look at him incase he didn't believe her; she couldn't bare it if her _'baby'_ cousin thought she was insane. Putting his arm around her shoulder, he nodded.

"I believe you, go on" sighing her relief, she continued.

"In the other world ... there was an _'other mother'_ and _'other father'_. They ... they cared about me, I thought." She grimaced. "They made all of these wonders; they cooked incredible food, had this amazing garden that when you looked down on it actually looked like my face! And they made shows for me to watch and just made me feel..." But Norman cut her off

"C ... Coraline?" Norman whispered, peering around the woods behind them.

"Wanted …”

“Coraline.” His voice more determined now.

“Hmmm?” She muttered.

"I ... I think we're being followed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did she even mean to me especially?”

Chapter 4:

"Ugh!" Dipper moaned pacing back and forth in his shared attic room.

A few summers ago, Mabel and Dipper went on a summer long vacation at their Grunkle Stan's home in Gravity Falls to get some culture. They fell in love with the place and the people. Their parents decided that it would be best for them to take up permanent residence in Gravity Falls and planned to move out there themselves half way through the school year. However, after promising the twins that this was the plan, their father was offered a better job with a massive pay rise. They all sat down for a family meeting and decided that he would accept this job to help fund for a better home, and they were (for only a year) to stay with their Grunkle Stan. Though that was over two years ago and there was still no sign of them moving out.

Dipper kept flipping out his phone to check if he had any messages. None. It had been nearly two hours since Norman and Coraline had gone off for walk. He hasn't heard from him since.

"Dipper, calm down" Mabel complained mindless knitting a new sweater. "He's just hanging out with his friend." Admiring her own work against her, she muttered “Mmmm … need’s more buttons.”

Ignoring her artistic thought, he sighed "Yes, but Mabel, he told us he didn't have any friends! Why did he lie to us?!" Dipper shouted, throwing himself down onto his bed. "Why did he lie to me?" He muttered to himself.

"He didn't lie, Dipper. You heard what he said; he thought that she was dead! She must’a disappeared when he was young! He probably thought he didn't have any friends after she left." Mabel reassured her brother. But he wasn't taking her on. Instead he dragged his pillow and covered his face. "Well if she left him, then why in the heck would he go out on a walk with her?!"

"Why do you care so much? Huh? Huh?!" She pressured, pointing at him with one of her knitting needles. Dipper threw himself upright. That was a good question. Why did he care?

"I ... I don't know!" He shouted, launching his pillow at Mabel's face though she easily dodged it. "Maybe because he blew us off?!" Collapsing back down onto his cushion less bed, he turned to face the wall. He could feel the anger bubble below the surface and he didn't know why.

“He didn’t blow us off, Dip Dip. He’s just hanging out with his friend.” Mabel rolled her eyes. “Why don’t you just call him?”

“He’s not answering my text messages…” he whispered to himself with despair. Realising how low he felt, he snapped back louder at Mabel "And why should I call him? He’s the one that ditch me. - I mean us!” He quickly corrected himself. Mabel now giving Dipper her full attention dropped her jaw at her brothers’ comment. Squealing a little, she skipped across the room and jumped on top of her twin and began to tickle him. Struggling for air, Dipper gasped in shock.

"Mabel! ... M ... Ow that hurts! ... Mabel! Get off!" He yelped.

"You LIKE Norman! You _LIKE_ LIKE him!" She jeered, poking his sides. Without realizing Dippers face turned red.

"I don't like Norman! ... Well, I like him ... But not _like_ like ... Shut up Mabel!" He pushed off his annoying sister and turned to face the wall again. His brow crinkled up into a scowl. "Did Neil know about this girl?" He shouted more than asked. A little taken back, Mabel stood over her moody brother.

"I don't know ... Why would I know?" She questioned.

"Cause you speak to him the most. He might as well be your boyfriend" Mabel's face turned as pink as her sweater as she struggled for a response.

"Boy ... Psshh, yeah right..." Mabel replied awkwardly waving her arm in the air. "We're not ... that close" she stuttered. Dipper rolled over to face his sister and flashed a condescending look at her.

"Sure Mabel. That's why you to text every day, call each other every Tuesday and get extremely giddy when he visits. Not that close, ha..." He mocked. Mabel put her hands on her hips.

"You're one to talk! Normans not with you for two hours and you go all sulky!" She snipped at him. Dipper glared at her.

"At least I don't go all googly eyed when he sends me a message!" He retaliated.

"I think you'll find you do! And _excuse_ me, Dipper Pines, but I believe _YOU'RE_ the one getting jealous over your boyfriend not spending one measly day with you during your two year friendship!" She screamed. Dipper furiously rocketed off of his bed and copied Mabel's pose. Both were staring hard at each other.

"He is not my boyfriend!" He yelled. “I’m not jealous! I’m annoyed that he lied!” Mabel slightly pushed him away.

"Norman never lied to you, you dumb Dipstick! He would never lie to you especially! Come on, Waddles!" She walked away from Dipper and collected her pig from her bed. "Let's leave moody on his own." She snapped whilst storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Dipper stood staring at the door. Gripping his fists tightly again, he screamed aloud.

"Fine! Leave me alone! That’s just how I want to be!" Diving back onto his bed, groaned. Kicking and punching the air in frustration, Dipper fell exhausted.

“What did she even mean to me _especially_?”

***

On the other side of Gravity Falls, a happy go lucky boy went hopping up to the Babcock's door. Knocking on it, he waited patiently. Sandra Babcock (Norman's mother) answered. Surprised to see the small boy, she smiled greatly.

"Neil! What a lovely surprise, I didn't realise you were coming up this weekend!" She greeted him.

"Hello, Mrs. Babcock" he politely spoke. "I came to surprise Norman!"

"Oh, how sweet of you" she praised "but I'm afraid he's not here. I think he might have gone to his friend’s house, Dipper and ... Mabel? I believe?" She questioned herself. "I'd be happy to drop you off if you would like?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Babcock, but I'll walk over. I remember my way." He grinned.

"Are you sure, Neil? I don't want you to get lost." She worried.

"I'll be fine. I have a memory like a fish! Or is it an elephant..." Grimacing, Sandra agreed.

"Okay, Neil. But tell Norman he needs to ring me once you get there so I know you are safe, okay?"

"I will! See you later, Mrs. Babcock." Hopping back down the drive, Neil made his way into the woods.

Holding tightly onto the straps of his backpack and humming to himself, he was very happy that he was about to see his friends again. That was until he heard a rustling in the bushes. Stopping, he turned to look behind him.

"Hello?" He asked the empty woods. "Anybody there?" After a few seconds of waiting for a reply that never came, he continued to walk through the woods, quickening his pace. Moments later, he heard a sound like something was crawling. "Okay, whose there? Come out!" Neil nervously shouted. Still, nothing was there. Carefully leaning down to the ground, he picked up a large stick for protection.

"I ... I have a stick! And I'm not afraid to use it..." Stepping backwards, he scanned the woods. A cold breeze swayed through the trees causing him to jump. Turning back around, a face with no eyes was staring at him only a few inches from his nose. "Hello." It whispered.

"AHHH!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ow!!" The bush screamed. Popping out of the top of it, a creature stood. Its face was covered by a wielder's mask that had three large lenses staring down at Norman. It looked like a villain from a 1960's science fiction movie. Norman jumped back in shock and fell to the floor. Lifting up its mask, a guy the same size and age of Coraline stood, rubbing his head. Tilting to one side he awkwardly stood. "Dang it, Jonesy! That hurt!" He moaned.

Chapter 5:

They both stopped. Coraline slowly put her hand in her shoulder bag and pulled out a pair of gardening cutters. Norman was a little confused, but grateful that they had a type of weapon. Slowly pacing forward a few steps, Coraline stuck her arm out in front of Norman to make him stop. Listening intently, she heard one bush rustle. Quiet like a mouse, she snuck up to the unexpected bush and swung her cutters wildly.

"Ow!!" The bush screamed. Popping out of the top of it, a creature stood. Its face was covered by a wielder's mask that had three large lenses staring down at Norman. It looked like a villain from a 1960's science fiction movie. Norman jumped back in shock and fell to the floor. Lifting up its mask, a guy the same size and age of Coraline stood, rubbing his head. Tilting to one side he awkwardly stood. "Dang it, Jonesy! That hurt!" He moaned.

"Wybie!" Coraline groaned, punching the boy in his shoulder. "Why are you stalking?" Throwing her garden cutters back in her bag and placed her hands on her hips, she launched an evil stare at him. Rubbing his shoulder where she hit it, he awkwardly avoided her stare.

"I ... I wasn't stalking ... I was ... checking." He stammered.

"Checking? For what?" She boomed, helping Norman to his feet.

"That ... that you were ... safe." He jittered.

“I told you, I was going to see my cousin!” She groaned again. Wybie fell silent, looking away. Sighing, Coraline introduced them.

"Norman, this is Wyborne. He's my friend."

"... That stalks you?" He timidly asked. Coraline laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Wybie, this is my cousin. The one I told you about." Lifting his hand up slightly to wave, he crookedly smiled. Norman returned the gesture. "I was telling him ... about" she coughed, shifty looked around the woods and covered the corner of her mouth to whisper. "The _‘Situation’_." Returning to her original, annoyed stance, she continued, "Well, I was. Until you showed up you big Dumbo."

"S ... sorry" he whimpered. Coraline shook her head. Turning back to Norman, she continued.

“Where was I? Oh yeah … after getting everything I felt like I could ever want in that alternative universe, the _‘other mother’_ , that’s what she called herself, went … bat crazy. She wanted to take my eyes and sew buttons in them! I wouldn’t let her so she threw me in a dungeon where these ghost kids were.” Norman snapped his eyes on her at that remark.

“You … can see ghosts?!” He buzzed. Maybe he wasn’t the only one in the family who could see them!

“Well … no, not really,” much to his disappointment. “They were the only ghosts I saw … they were trapped there before I was with the other mother. She sewed buttons in their eyes and … and …” She stammered. Taking in a deep breath, she finished her painful sentence. “She ate their lives.” Quickly wiping a tear before anyone could see. “I was … horrible.”

“What happened?” Norman asked enthralled in her story.

“There was only one way to let them move on … I had to find their eyes.”

“So, that’s why they were chained to the earth?” He breathed. Coraline looked at him with puzzlement on her face, but wistfully nodded. “And did you find them?” She nodded again. “But, that still doesn’t explain what happened … to you?” Taking a deep breath, Coraline voice began to crack.

“The … other mother didn’t like that I won …” She began. “We played the game … and I won it. Then … she came after me. There was only one way in and out of that world. There was a small door and I had the only key … so we locked it, and Wybie and I threw it down a well.” She looked up at her friend.

“So, why have you been running?” Coraline sighed deeply.

“It wasn’t … the only way in and out of that world it turned out … somehow she found a way, …” Norman gasped.

“So she?” He gulped.

“She won’t stop until she has sewn buttons in my eyes … until I am hers.”

“So I guess you best let me sew them in now, save you all from running.” A voice cackled behind them. All three of them froze. Slowly, they turned to meet the eyeless creature behind them.

Wybie pushed Coraline behind him and pulled out a pair of metal kitchen tongs from his back pocket. “Go! GO!” He shouted pulling down his mask. “I’ll stall her!”

“Wybie! No!” Coraline shrieked. “Don’t be so stupid, she’s here for me!”

“Exactly, now go! Take your cousin and go!” Biting down on her lip, she refused.

“No! Wybie, I’m not leaving you!” She pulled out her garden cutters and ran to his side. Pushing her back, he begged.

“Jonesy, go! Just go!” she couldn’t leave her friend behind. “Think of your cousin, Coraline! Both of you get to a safe place, now!” Quivering, she span on her heel and grabbed a hold of Norman’s hand and dashed in the direction of the Mystery Shack. “Come on then, you old hag!”

“Ha-ha! Stupid boy.” She mocked. “I hope she’s worth it to you.” She sinisterly laughed. Crawling up to him, Wybie swung out in front of him, missing her. Laughing even harder, she grabbed him by the back his legs and held him high in the air.

“AHHH!”

After running further into the woods, Coraline heard his blood-curling scream. Whirling around, she saw the other mother drop Wybie and clapped, squishing him in her hands like a bug. When she pulled them apart, he had disappeared. “WYBIE! NOOOO!” She fell distraught to her knees. Norman grabbed a hold of her hand and started to pull her.

“We’ve … got to go!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey guys! What do you think?! I call it ‘Butt-Topia!” she laughed. "Butt-Topia..."Both Norman and Coraline took a step back and screamed in her face at the sight of the buttons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Omvv, theres one little swear word in this one!!)

Chapter 6:

Running as fast as they could through the woods to his best friends shack, Norman tripped and landed flat on his face cutting deeply into his cheek drawing a lot of blood. Rapidly, Coraline threw her arm around Norman and dragged him up.

“Come on!” She yelled, and continued to help him run to the clearing.

Pulling away from Coraline’s grip, Norman rushed to the front door of the mystery shack and hysterically banged on it. Mabel answered the door wearing her new handmade button covered sweater.

“Hey guys! What do you think?! I call it _‘Butt-Topia!’_ ” she laughed. "Butt-Topia..."Both Norman and Coraline took a step back and screamed in her face at the sight of the buttons. “What, what’s wrong?" She tilted her head. Both of them were out of breath and couldn't speak. Instinctually, she shouted for her brother.

"DIPPER! COME DOWN HERE! NOW!” she panicked. Bouncing down every step until he reached the ground floor, Dipper smiled widely seeing his friend at the door.

"Norm-" but stopped when he saw that Coraline was gasping for air behind him. He began to scowl folding his arms across his chest. He turned very sour. "What do you want?" Mabel stared at Norman with panic in her eyes when she noticed the blood trickling down his cheek.

"Are you alright, Normy?" She anxiously asked.

"Dipper" Norman hoarsely forced his voice to speak. Bending forward slightly, he rested his hands on his knees to regain his composure.

"Oh, you remembered my name then, huh?" Dipper snapped. Norman raised an eyebrow in between his pants.

"Wh ... What?" He forced. "I ... We need your help!"

"Psh. I don't think so." Dipper turned his back. Normans jaw dropped, as did Mabel's. Reaching out he grabbed a hold of Dippers shoulder.

"Dip..." Nastily, Dipper brushed off Norman's hand.

"Why don't you get your _Coraline_ to help you? Huh? It's clear you don't need me." He snapped as he tried to slam the door, but Mabel did not let him. Growling, he turned on his heel and retreated back into the shack. Norman could feel his eyes welling up.

"Dip ... Dipper. What ... What's the matter?" Norman asked, disturbed at his friend’s sudden outburst. Looking to Mabel she shrugged her shoulders empathetically and stared after her brother. Coraline looked over her shoulder, and then snapped back around to front door of the shack.

"Norman, she's coming!" Her panic was oblivious to the rest of the group.

"What's the matter? Really Norman?!" Dipper shouted over Coraline. "You lied to me! You told me you had no friends then she turns up!" He spun back to face Norman who began to struggle fighting back his tears. "It's like I don't even matter to you anymore! You totally blew me off and for this girl? Some girl that appeared out of nowhere and you turn all gooey and kissy?" he felt his stomach aching again. "It's ... it's not cool, man!" Clenching his fists he too felt the tears behind his eyes threatening escape. "I thought we were best buds...”

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled. "Dipper, what the dewberry has gotten in to you!" She ran to the counter inside the shack and picked up a cloth. Running over to Norman's side, she delicately placed it over his cut and tried to clean it for him. Norman gently grabbed her hand from his cheek and lowered it. Staring deeply into his eyes, she could see the pain that Dipper caused.

"Dip..." He shakily began. "I need your help..." He begged. Dippers scowl fell dishearten. Looking down to his feet, Dipper exhaled.

"No. You don't. Just go, Norman. Go, be with _Coraline._ " Dipper weakly turned away.

"Dip...”

"I SAY GO _AWAY_!!" He boomed in Norman's face causing him and Mabel to jump in fear. Shaking, Norman's eyes began to spill over. He couldn't take this. His best friend, the boy whom he loved more than anyone in the world told him they were no long friends. He completely forgot about what had happened in the woods. Biting down hard on his lip, Norman took off sobbing back into the forest.

"Norman! No! Don't go in there!" Coraline shouted after him but did not move. Mabel pushed past her brother and angrily screamed at him.

"Dipper, what in the world was you thinking!" With such disappointment, Mabel ran out of the shack and after Norman.

Coraline stared out after her cousin worryingly. But it only took a second for her worry eyes to turn fiercely to face Dipper. He stood there, eyes fixated to the floor, dumb struck. What and why did he say all of that to Norman? He couldn't explain why be was so angry with him. He didn't mean a word he said. So why did he say it? Without hesitation, Coraline stepped over the threshold into the shack and squared up to Dipper. Only at the last second did he look up to see what was about to happen.

 _THUMPH_!

Dipper was on the floor. Gradually he could feel the agony in his eye spreading down to his nose and the blood drops beginning to fall. Careless placing his hand over his face, he was frightened to look up. Towering over him, Coraline yelled.

"You ... stupid ... Dip- _shit_!" She kicked him in his side, hard. Yelping in pain, Dipper scurried backwards. "Who do you think you are?! Do you realise that you are the only person Norman would do anything for?! Huh! He _loves_ you, you jerk! You were his best friend and you just go and tell him to get lost when he needs you the most? Why, because you're jealous of _me_?!" She pulled her foot back again to kick him, but only just caught him. "I'm his _cousin_!" Dippers face fell. The entire colour drained.

"W...what?" He puzzled, realizing what he had done.

"Yeah, you stupid idiot!" She sarcastically snapped. "He told me when we were walking that had never been happy until the day he met you. And you know what; I don't understand how being friends with you would make _anyone_ happy if _this_ is the way you treat them!" Pulling his knees up to his face, he bashed his swollen head against it. “And what the hell is with that stupid life preserver? Huh? Do you think you’re going to drown on land? My _god_! He could have been friends with anyone but no, he had to pick _you_. Some loser kid who gets jealous because his _crush_ is talking to someone else, how _pathetic_!”

"I ... I'm sorry ... I..." He stammered. Though, truth be told he didn't know why he did what he did. Coralines hard exterior fell to empathy when she saw tears falling from his eyes. Sighing, she bent down to his level. The tone of her voice lightened but was still tough.

"It's not me you need to apologize to. It's Norman." Taking in a painful breathe, she continued. "And you're not the only one ... who needs to apologize to him." Slowly raising his head from his knees, he met her gaze.

"Wha ... what do you mean?" He pleaded. Wheezing, she sat down in front of him.

"I ... I shouldn't of come, Dipper." She confessed. "I've been running away for 5 years ... and ... I needed to see him. Just for an hour. And ... and I caused all of this mess." Dipper secretly wiped away a loose tear pretending it was the blood from his nose he was clearing. "I don't mean with you falling out with Norman, that one was totally on you..." She half-heartedly joked. "I mean ... she ... she followed me. She ... took Wybie."

Dipper glared at her with horror. "Who’s Wybie? Who’s followed you?"

"Oh, that would be me." Both of them froze glaring at each other. Turning to face the open door, an extremely tall, disproportioned scaly woman stood lingering over the entrance. She didn't have any eyes. Where her eyes should be was loose thread as if buttons had been removed. In unison, Dipper and Coraline screamed.

***

"Norman! ... Ow, ugh, Norman!" Mabel screeched making her way carefully through the forest, trying not to catch herself on the fallen branches. "Norman, answer me!" Stopping near the lake, she could hear a soft cry. Peering around a tree, she saw Norman collapsed over a rock, uncontrollably weeping. Gingerly, Mabel walked over to Norman's side and tenderly placed her hand on the low of his back and crouched next to him.

"Oh, Norman..." She sorrowfully sighed. Norman didn't reply to her. He couldn't. “Dipper didn't mean what he said." Slightly lifting his head from the rock, he shook.

"He ... he said ... he told me ... to get lost..." He bawled. Mabel pulled him into a tight, Mabel-special hug. Accepting it, he buried his face into her shoulder. "He ... hates me, Mabel! ... What ... what did I do wrong?"

"No! No, not at all, Normy! You did nothing wrong! He's just being a big dumb jelly belly!" She reassured him, stroking his hair.

"Then ... why ... did he say it? He ... he doesn't want me around ... anymore" he whimpered.

"He was jealous. He thought that you liked Coraline more than him." Shocked by the revaluation, Norman immediately stopped crying and gawked at Mabel.

"He ... he what?" He stumbled. "But ... but she's ... my cousin!" Mabel closed her eyes and let out a small laugh slapping the palm of her hand against her face.

"Oh, Dip Dip." She smiled. "He's such a silly." Norman pulled at his sleeve and brushed the tears off of his cheeks. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. "I guess he thought that Coraline was, well, I guess your sort of Wendy. The little bit older girl you had a crush on. And I think that scared him" He smiled slightly at Mabel. He felt his insides pull, and flutter, and flip.

"Why ... why did he...?" But he couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to. Mabel smirked, but shook her head.

"I don't know, Normy."

Norman sighed. "I think ... if he was… he could of been ... jealous because ... I was closer to ... Coraline" he gulped. "Then he ever was ... with Wendy." Sighing heavily, he breathed, "I should just give up now." He couldn't look at Mabel. Quickly wiping away the freshly fallen tears after his remark, he lowered his head onto his hands. “And just stay away from him … like … like he wants.”

"What?! Give up?" She yelped in shock.

"Well, he doesn't even want to be my friend any more ... I knew I was stupid for liking..." He could feel his tears pushing against his eyes again. "It doesn't matter."

"No!" She screamed. "It _does_ matter! Norman, Dipper was _jealous_! He's finally starting to notice you in a totally different way, you can't give up now!"

"But, Mabel...”

"No buts, mister!" She held back her childish chuckled at the word and started tugging at his arm. "You two are too perfect together for Dippers dumb outburst to wreck it all! I've written too many stories about you two for you to not to at least try!"

"You wrote ... what?" He asked, confused. "What type of stories?"

Waving her hands in front of his face passively she shouted "Not the point, Normy! The point is you can't give up now! That's like me completing a sweater and deciding not to put a pretty pattern on the front of it! Please, Norman. Don't give up on my Dipstick of a brother. Please?" She begged. "He'll come around to realizing he was being dumb." Softly smiling, Norman lightly nodded.

"H'okay. I won't ... give up." Lightly pecking the cut on his cheek, Mabel rose. "Thank you. Come on, we'll go sort out that Dip."

"Hey, Mabel?" Norman began.

"Hmm?"

"Erm ... Thank you." He grinned. "You know ... you're amazing. And I'm not the only one who thinks it." He smirked.

Nodding delightedly, she thanked him. Turning back around she was about to set off.

"Don't you ever ... give up on him either, okay?" Mabel stopped and stared at him puzzled.

"Give up on whom?" She shiftily asked. Rolling his eyes playfully, he spoke.

"Don't be silly, we both know ... you and Neil are crazy about each other." Now it was Mabel's turn to blush.

"I ... Er..." She began. "How do you...?"

"You knew I liked Dipper. It's a best friend thing, I guess ... we can just tell!" He grinned. Sticking out her pinkie, she glared.

"Swear!" She begged. Norman looked uncomfortable.

"You mean ... Like the f-word?" Mabel giggled.

"No, dumb dumb! I mean promise you won't tell anyone! Our secret?"

After promising her he won’t tell a soul, they shared a small laugh over the fact they were both god's of the secrets. Eventually, Mabel held out her hand to help Norman stand.

Then they heard it. The screams.

"Oh no!" Norman bellowed, jumping to his feet. "Dipper! Coraline!" Grabbing a hold of Mabel's hand, he dragged her back towards the mystery shack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coraline slapped a hand over Dippers mouth and grabbed his wrist hard, starling him. He reluctantly flickered his eyes away from the creature now adorning the entrance to his home and over to Coraline who was inaudible whispering something. 
> 
> "She. Is. Blind." Nodding that he understood, he remained still and silent. Coraline lowered her hand slowly and began to edge away from Dipper and toward Mystery Shack counter where a package knife lay. For once, they were lucky they had a shipment in earlier that day and Grunkle Stan didn't care for health and safety. Gripping it tightly she carried on circling around the other mother who had crawled further into the shack and held her left hand to the air near her ear, listening intently.
> 
> Word Count: 1854

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to apologise profoundly for not updating in god knows how long. I've had such a stressful time the past year, my Dad passed away and things became hectic at home and at university trying to keep everything going. I was hoping to update over christmas but I ended up falling very ill and ended up in hospital having blood transfusions, and I've been diagnosed with Ulcerative Colitis. So everything just been up in the air and crazy hectic recently, so I am really sorry. Hopefully this chapter is up to standards! And hopefully I won't spend too long working on the next chapter and getting it out :) 
> 
> Thanks for waiting for me! 
> 
> ___________________________

Coraline slapped a hand over Dippers mouth and grabbed his wrist hard, starling him. He reluctantly flickered his eyes away from the creature now adorning the entrance to his home and over to Coraline who was inaudible whispering something. 

"She. Is. Blind." Nodding that he understood, he remained still and silent. Coraline lowered her hand slowly and began to edge away from Dipper and toward the Mystery Shack counter where a package knife lay. For once, they were lucky they had a shipment in earlier that day and Grunkle Stan didn't care for health and safety. Gripping it tightly she carried on circling around the other mother who had crawled further into the shack and held her left hand to the air near her ear, listening intently.

"Where's Wybie?" Coraline demanded, cocking her head at Dipper signaling for him to move to the right. He obeyed. The other mother chuckled to herself, turning to face her " _daughter_."

"Oh, Coraline. Now, is that any way to speak to your mother?" Dippers eyebrows crossed. What does she mean? As soon as he stepped out of earshot of the creature, he instinctively pulled out his journal. He'd never seen anything about the creature before in there. Maybe it was a possession gone wrong? Maybe something had taken over Coraline's mother’s body and, he didn't know, transformed her or something? Or maybe it was a shape shifter like they encountered a few years prior. "Demanding answers from me? You could at least say please. I believe you were taught some manners"

"You. Are not my mother." She stood firm. "You're just a monster."

"Coraline Jones!" She howled, "How dare you insult me! Now. I'll give you to the count of 3 to apologies. 1..." Dipper flipped through the pages fast to the shape shifter. There was nothing on here to stop it! "2..." His head shot up to the door when he heard the faint cries of his and Coraline's names. 

"Oh no ..." He silently cursed. "No, no, no ..."

"3!"

"Dipper!!!" Mabel screamed busting through the door of the shack. 

The other mother smacked Mabel's legs from beneath her causing her to bang her head against the ground, hard. Groaning, her eyes fluttered shut.

"Mabel!!" Dipper screamed in horror racing to his sisters recuse. But before he got there, the other mother had already lifted her into the air and flung her across the room into the wall. Her lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Mabel!" Norman yelled, finally making it to the Mystery Shack door. Mabel had somehow over taken him and took off whilst he was left behind. Quickly looking around the room he saw her spread out of the floor. "Mabel no-"

"Norman!" Coraline whispered loudly to him. Tearing his eyes away from his friend to her, she held a finger over her mouth and her eyes glared into his eyes. He did exactly what she instructed.

"Leave them alone." Coraline shouted to the other mother. "It's me you want. Let them go. And give me Wybie back" The other mother cackled. 

"Now, Coraline." She sweetly began, "why on earth should I do that?" Dipper was still. His body couldn't move from his spot glaring over to his sister praying she was all right. Norman couldn't stop glaring either. He made a move to run to her side, but was stopped when the other mother stepped in front of him. He recoiled in fear. 

"You see, Coraline, I only wanted to make you happy. All I asked was for you to give yourself to me in return." Her scaly fingers ran to the side of Norman and began to tickle at his cheek. Aggressively, he pushed it away and stood his ground. "But now I see that you have a medium in your gene pool. A Ghost-Whisperer ... that is so alone. So ... miserable." His face fell. "A psychic is far more precious than a mere mortal." Her face edged closer to Normans. "Do you want to be happy? I could give you wonders you never dreamed of." 

"I ... I al...already am ... Happy." He stuttered. The other mother laughed to herself again. 

"Is that why I smell tears on your face?" Norman quickly wiped his face with the back of his hand. How could she possibly smell that? Dipper felt his heartache knowing he caused the tears. Taking a quiet step forward towards Norman, he felt something slither its way around his ankles and flinging him up in the air with a yelp.

"The boy has more control over you than you believe." Norman’s eyes wider and he became ridged staring at his beloved friend in the hands on the monster. "He doesn't want you. He doesn't love you."  

"Stop it!!" He clenched his eyes and fists tight. _Please stop talking. Please stop saying that._

"But I could make him want you. I could make him love you. All it takes is two little buttons. Is that too much to ask for to finally have the boy the way you want him?" Norman’s eyes bulged open and his cheeks flushed in fear and embarrassment. _How could you make him love me?_ Dipper was confused as to what she meant, but continued to trash in her arms.  

"Norman, don't listen to her!" Shaking the thoughts away from his head, he regained his composure.

"Let him go!!" Norman felt his hands quiver. 

"On one condition."

"No, Norman! Don't do it! I'll be fine, get out of here!" Dipper struggled in the other mother’s arms. "I'm ... I'm sorry! I ... I didn't mean what I said before ... I was stupid ... Please ... Save yourself-"

"Silence!" She howled. "If you want your friend to live, you must become mine!" 

"Norman, no!!" Screamed Coraline. "She'll eat your soul! Please... don't do it!"  

"Norman, get out of here!!" 

"If you leave, all your friends will die. Including the chubby boy from the woods." Norman’s eyes wobbled in disbelief. _She can't mean Neil! Why was he here?_

"I ... I don't believe you." He shakily held his ground. She laughed.

"Oh, but look!" Using her other hand she waved it across the air revealing a projection of Neil and Wybie sat in a dark place together.

"Wybie!" Coraline cried out. "Where are they?!" She demanded, ready to launch herself at the spider-like creature. Norman shook his head whispering _'Neil why'_ over and over.

"If you want them back, the medium must become mine." Norman fell to his knees.

"Norman, no!" Dipper continued to struggle. "Please, I'm begging you no!" 

But Norman couldn't see any other choice. He needed to save Neil, Coraline, her friend, Mabel and ...

"Dipper ..." He whispered, voice breaking. Dipper struggled harder against the creatures grasp.

"Please Norman, don't do this!"

* * *

 

"Hey, thanks for walking with me to the Mystery Shack, Corts." The ginger girl smirked to the blonde walking next to her.

"Yeah, any time-" she coughed "- Yano, like, when I need to find my brother ... And stuff." Courtney Babcock, the sister of Norman, shifted uncomfortably causing Wendy to smile more.

"Oh, of course." Pushing the door of the Mystery Shack open, what they saw stopped them in their tracks. Courtney's confused face scanned the scene in front of her. That dumb kid her brother hung out with lot was being held upside down by a weird looking creature, the girl-version was lay out cold on the floor, Norman was on his knees with his head turned staring right at Courtney, and some blue haired girl was stood on the opposite side of him-

"-Coraline?! Norman, what the hell is going on? Where the hell did Coraline come from? And what’s that creepy looking spider thing? Ugh-I thought I told you to stop doing freaky things with your freaky friends-"

"How rude!" The other mother howled causing the shack to shake. "I'll have you know I was once incredible beautiful!" Courtney shrugged and laughed. 

"Well. Looks like you let yourself go, love." Courtney sassily remarked, crossing her arms and popping her hip to the side. Dropping Dipper on his backside, he regained his composure and skidded across the floor and over to where Mabel was lay.  Rolling her over into his arms, she groaned lightly letting him know she was still alive. Thankfully the hit didn't kill her. Quickly flashing a desperate look to Wendy, he saw her slowly edging her way towards the Mystery Shacks Merchandise, her eyes never leaving the other mother.

"Oh, little, stupid girl. How unhappy you must be ... Bringing others down to make yourself seem better ... Don't you wish you could just be free and happy?" The other mother eerily stalked her way over to the teenagers stood by the door. "I could make you happy ..." 

"Don't listen to her!" Norman cried out. "It's a trap!" 

"Oh, you're going to make me happy? Please." Courtney tutted. "I'm all the happy I can be. Have you seen my popularity status? Pfft." 

"Oh, little miss popular." She chuckled. "I wonder ... How many of those " _friends_ " actually like you?" Slowly creeping closer, the other mothers smile grew wider and became distort. "How many would love to see the infamous Courtney Babcock fail..." 

Courtney's face fell. She never thought about that before. She wasn't one to be self-conscious. Everyone loved her, right? No one would ever have it out for her ... Well, unless you count that one girl whose boyfriend kissed her during a football game ... Or that guy himself when she dumbed his ass for the better looking baseball player who one of her friends had a crush on, oh and that girl too ... In fact, now she was thinking about it; why was anyone friends with her in the first place? 

"Does Courtney Babcock even have one real friend in the world?" The other mother’s creepy face was inches away from Courtney's. "Would you like a real friend? Because I can give you that: I can give you everything you've ever wanted. All it takes in two little buttons..." 

"Courtney no-" Norman screamed. "Don't listen to her!!" She could feel herself closing in. Two buttons didn't seem bad at all to have someone who actually wanted to be her friend...

"Does anyone even care about you?"

"HEY!" In unison, Courtney and the other mother turned to look at the sudden shout of the fiery red head. Without much of a warning, the bottom of a fire hydrant was rammed into the face of the other mother sending her flying across the room. "I care about her!"

Struggling to pick up his sisters unconscious body, Dipper took the opportunity to get Mabel and the rest to safety. 

"Quickly! Follow me!" He shout-whispered to Norman who grabbed ahold of Coraline and pulled them through the front door of the mystery shack.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Courtney blushed wildly at Wendy. "T-thanks ... That was so..." But was interrupted by her brother grabbing ahold of her hand and dragging her behind. “Ahh! Norman!”

"No time-got to go!" He called out to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aggie...?" He mumbled, his head rolling to the side as he fell unconscious again. Dipper sat back on his knees, staring at the boy. His stomach flipped anxiously. 
> 
> "Who’s ... Who's Aggie?" He asked Coraline who shook her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Kids! I'm not sure if some of you know, but there is a horrible website that has hacked into AO3 and Fanfiction and has stolen stories that we have posted here and have created them into ebooks and mobi's that can be downloaded without our consent. If you look on my tumblr page (www.discogirl-comingthrough.tumblr.com) there is more information about what has happened and what we can do to prevent it from happening again. Personally, 3 of my stories have been stolen. Please protect your stories, fellow authors, and check if your username and stories have been posted to that god forbidden site. 
> 
> On the plus side, have a new chapter! 
> 
> Word Count: 1445

Dipper fell to his knees two feet away from the shack with Mabel still unconscious in his arms.

"I can't carry her. My leg..." He grimaced. "I must of hurt it when she dropped me." Wendy knelt down and grabbed ahold of Mabel and placed her on her back, grabbing ahold of her tightly.

"I'll look after her, dude. Just keep running. We'll go another way." she stood once Mabel was balanced properly. Courtney grabbed ahold of Wendy's arm and ran to the other side of the shack. Norman pulled Dipper back to his feet and signaled over toward the bottomless pit. Dipper followed the best he could, but was limping from the pain. 

The other mother had scratched herself along the shack floor and out onto the front porch. Gripping onto the doorframe for support, she wobbled to her feet. Wendy's hit took away her composure. 

"Coraline!" She shrieked. "Don't leave me!"

The trio ran toward the pit, stopping short. Coraline quickly and quietly whispered her plan to the boys before the creature reached them. 

"Wait until the last minute, then move." She hushed. Bending down to the ground, she lifted a few stones and threw them in the direction where the creature was in hopes she would follow them and not the other three. Her face tilted toward them, smirking. 

"Oh Coraline. You never were sneaky, were you?" Coraline was thankful the other mother thought the sounds were accidental and not intentional. Tapping her fingers together, she creeped off of the porch and toward the trio. "You're such a stupid girl, Coraline."

The other mother stalked toward them. They each slowly edge back. The bottomless pit grew closer. Dipper grabbed ahold of Norman’s hand. Glaring down at his touch, Norman looked back up to Dipper with a frighten expression.

"I'm sorry about everything I said before, Norman" he began.

"I...I don't think now is the best time!" He whispered harshly back, slowly stepping backwards, his eyes flicking to the pit behind and back to the creature in front of him.

"I know, but in case I don't get another chance ... I just… I need to say something... Norman, I..." 

Coraline grabbed ahold of Normans other hand. Both boys stared at her. She pulled Norman to the left, dragging Dipper along with them. The other mother hadn't seemed to have heard them move and continued her descent forward.

"Coraline, why must you disobey your mother?" She sighed. Stopping dead of the pit, her long neck twisted 180 degrees to face where she had moved. "Aren't you tired of running?" 

Coraline kept moving, dragging the boys along with her until she was behind the other mother. 

"You could save them all." She turned her body around, her face now concentrating on Dipper. "You could save your sister, Dipper." Dipper stopped in his tracks, letting go of Norman’s hand to glare at where his sister lay on the porch with Wendy and Courtney watching over her. The other mother cackled, raising her hand to the sky as three vines broke through the porch and grabbed each girl causing a high pitched squeal from Courtney. Norman turned in horror.

"Dipper, no-don't listen to it." He yelled. 

"You leave my sister alone." Dipper firmly demanded. "You leave my friends alone." His stance was strong and determined. This did nothing but amuse the monster. 

"Give me your life and you shall have my word." 

Dippers face fell. If it was the only way to make this all stop, he would do it. He would do anything to save his sister, his friends, and Norman.

"I ... I give you my-"

"No!" Norman bellowed. He felt something boil in his veins and spill over. He felt electric. Sparks began flickering from his hands, his eyes turned pure white. "You will not take Dipper." His voice was sharp and terrifying. 

Dipper and Coraline backed away from Norman both frightened and amazed at what he was doing. The other mother paused, her hand held to the air.

"A witch." She whispered fearfully. His body lifted into the air and hovered 3 feet above the ground. Dipper and Coraline held on to one another, looking on with wonderment and worried. Norman held his arms out right in front of him and released two lighting bolts both zapping the other mother backward slightly.

"I can play this game too, witch." She retaliated, raising her claw up toward the sky as two vines burst through the earth and grasped both of Norman’s arms. The vines burnt from the heat radiating from his arms and fell seared back to the ground. 

"This ends. Give us Neil and Wybie back." He demanded, hitting her again with another blast. "Or you'll pay." Dipper had never heard Norman speak in this way before, and it scared him. It was calm, yet firm, and yet… so dangerous.

"You will never find them, witch." She taunted. 

Norman placed both of his palms together like a prayer and closed his eyes with concentration. A green aura surrounded his body. Dipper couldn't tear his eyes away from him.

"Norman..."

Screaming out in agony, the creature clenched the sides of her head, sinking lower and lower to the ground. Norman was inside her mind. He searched until he found where she placed them, deep into the woods in a cave. There was a bear in there with them. 

"They're in a cave... in the forest... With a 5 headed bear..." He spoke aloud. Reopening his eyes, the aura disappeared. 

"The multibear..." Dipper whispered, his eyes never leaving Norman. _How was he doing this?_ He knew Norman could talk to ghosts, but what he was doing was inhuman. _How had he just read her mind?_

Raising both arms again, he electrocuted the monster with such force she stepped back, tripping over a wire that was not there a moment before.

"No!" She shrieked, falling into the abbess of the bottomless pit. "Coraline" echoed throughout the hole. Dipper was stood dumbfounded at what he just witnessed. He saw a hook wrapped around the ‘Bottomless Pit’ sign and a wire that traced back to his twin stood next to it. Retracting the wire, she smiled sweetly to her brother.

"Grappling hook!" Mabel stood holding the device proudly in her hands.

"Mabel!" Dipper cheered, racing to his sister’s side, picking her up and spinning her around in a tight embrace. "Oh man, am I happy to see you awake!" His grip around her waist got tighter. "How did you get out of the vines?"

"Wendy always carries an axe!" She laughed, looking over her shoulder at Wendy swinging the axe around in her hands.

"I thought ... and I ... Mabel, I'm so sorry!" He placed her back down on the ground and buried his head into her shoulder, sobbing slightly. 

"Dipper..." She winced, wrapping her arms around her brother. 

"I'm sorry… about everything I said. I didn't mean any of it, I ... I don't know what came over me. I was... I was so scared that...”

"Dipper, it's okay" she pulled back from his embrace and held him by the shoulders. "We're gonna fight every now and then. We brother and sister, it's kind of expected." She slightly smiled. 

"When she threw you I... I just froze ... I'm... I'm so sorry I couldn't..."

"Dip, I'm fine. I mean, a few bruises here, a few bruises there, it's like any other day!" 

"Norman!" Coraline frantically cried, wiping her cousins hair from his face. He had fallen back to the ground with a thud. Dippers eyes grew panicked as he swung his head back around to face his friend. Wiping the loose tears from his eyes, he urged his feet to move.

"Norman!" He shouted, leaving Mabel's side and sliding across the grass to Norman. He lifted Norman up onto his knee and placed his hand beneath his neck and checked his breathing. It was slight, but it was there.

"Come on, Norm. Please, man, wake up" he tapped him slightly on his cheek. Coraline kept whispering over and over how all of this was her fault. 

"Is he...?” Mabel quietly asked, her body slumped over into itself. Dipper shook his head.

"There's a pulse." He replied. Norman grumbled, moving slightly. Coraline gasped.

“You did it, Normy!” She praised, kissing his cheek. “You saved us! She’s gone forever!”

"Aggie...?" He mumbled, his head rolling to the side as he fell unconscious again. Dipper sat back on his knees, staring at the boy. His stomach flipped anxiously. 

"Who’s ... Who's Aggie?" He asked Coraline who shook her head. 

"I don't know..." She whispered. "Let's get him inside...”


End file.
